bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bully Wiki
Main Page/Archive1 Students and Quotes Bullies *Russell (good to go, needs quotation marks removing) *Davis (6) *Ethan (good) *Tom (3) *Trent (good) *Troy (good) *Wade (good) Nerds *Algie (good) *Beatrice (needs 9 more) *Bucky (5) *Cornelius (11) *Donald (10) *Fatty (1) *Melvin (8) *Thad (good) Preppies *Bif (good) *Bryce (11) *Chad (7) *Gord (good) *Justin (8 more plus cleanup) *Parker (12) *Pinky (one more, plus remove quotation marks) *Tad (5 more plus cleanup) Greasers *Hal (needs 7 more) *Lefty (3 more plus cleanup) *Lola (7) *Lucky (16) *Norton (7) *Peanut (6) *Ricky (8) *Vance (good) Jocks *Bo (8 more) *Casey (18) *Damon (good) *Dan (8) *Juri (7) *Kirby (4) *Luis (12) *Mandy (11) Townies *Clint aka Henry (needs 17 more) *Duncan (finished) *Gurney (19) *Jerry (17) *Leon (17) *Omar (19) *Otto (20) *Zoe (13) Non-clique *Angie (8) *Christy (6) *Constantinos (3) *Eunice (good) *Ivan (needs 8 more) *Gloria (16) *Gordon (7) *Karen (19) *Lance (20) *Melody (needs 15 more) *Pedro (needs 8 more) *Ray (2) *Sheldon (8) *Trevor (18) Things that need to be done. Dayum this wiki is growing by the minute. So lets all pat ourselves on the back for the hard work we put in. Anyways here are a list of things that still need to be done. *List of Errands topic needs finishing *Many topics need catergorizing *Many students need their winter wear listing *Some quotes still need to be added to most pages *If I forgot anything and you think of it, just state what. Dan the Man 1983 00:17, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :I'll add a list of the students who need their quotes finished to the top of the discussion page for easy reference. McJeff 02:14, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::You forgot that the Townsfolk need their winter wear listing. Not to forget quotes for them too. Paul H K 02:18, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :::Paul since you created most of the townsfolk pages, you must know their quotes too, why don't you add some in? Dan the Man 1983 03:13, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Looking for quote. Does anyone know the quote where it is stated that Thad hit his yardstick over a Greasers head and it just broke? I think the greaser was Peanut if I'm not mistaken. But does anyone know which student states it? Dan the Man 1983 17:26, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :Tad. I caught him saying it just last night in conversation with some of the other Preps. I'll throw it up on Peanut's page. Shinjo Haruo 15:53, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::Yo, thanks for the clarification. Dan the Man 1983 03:13, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :::Tad talks about Peanut a lot, he says some line about "I'm telling you, Peanut will crack" too that I wanted to add to Peanut's article, but I haven't been able to get him to say it when I've got something to write the quote down with. McJeff 07:40, 23 July 2008 (UTC) When adding quotes. McJeff made a good point in one of his edit summaries. It's a good idea not to add quotation marks since the quotes are neater with out them. Dan the Man 1983 00:40, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :I don't agree, because it's a quote, not a sentence. 15:12, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ::Well that is your opinion and you're entitled to it. But it states clearly that they are under the quotes section Paul. They neater without the quotation marks. Dan the Man 1983 15:16, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Racism. I will not tolerate it. It's vandalism of the highest order. Earlier today I found that an IP address user edited Damon West, many times adding the word "nigger". So without warning I decided to block this IP address for one week. Racism is the most disgusting thing in the world. So I am just going to say this, If anyone is caught adding racist edits to articles, they will be banned without warning. Dan the Man 1983 15:02, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :Since we're on the subject of blocking IPs, there's some guy who registered to hype his youtube account. I deleted an image he uploaded and the text on his userpage, and if he reposts it I'll block him forever as spam. And yeah, racism is bullshit. McJeff 07:39, 23 July 2008 (UTC) ::Next time he does it, he is banned. Dan the Man 1983 07:56, 23 July 2008 (UTC) This is funny. Lola's article states this: *The personality and appearance of Lola is believed to be based on actress Molly Ringwald, who was popular in teen films during the 1980's such as The Breakfast Club and Sixteen Candles. Yet I was thinking the other day that Pinky takes after Molly Ringwald's character in the Breakfast Club. Who is a rich, snobbish, prep girl. Also the Jock in the movie, played by Emilio Estevez has a bit of Jimmy in him, he sticks up for people who is being insulted or bullied. Since he sticks up for the Prep girl and ends up wrestling the troublemaker Bender(who has a bit of Greaser in him) to the ground. Yet he is in detention for bullying a Nerd LOL. Dan the Man 1983 11:05, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Question about Russell and his size. One of his quotes in the game is "Nurse told Russell, he has overactive glands". Now is overactive glands anything to do with gigantism? If so, then that may explain his size. What everyones opinion on this? Dan the Man 1983 07:28, 25 July 2008 (UTC)